spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
South Park: Phone Destroyer
South Park: Phone Destroyer is a role-playing video game developed by RedLynx and published by Ubisoft. The player takes role of The New Kid once again and this time the game follows the kids playing Cowboys and Indians as well as other different thematics such as pirates, robots and cyborgs, gods and mythological heroes and elves and warriors. Plot Adventure The kids are unable to decide on what LARP game they should play. Cartman, dressed up as Sheriff Cartman interrupts the agitated kids to suggest that they play "Cowboy vs Indians" and invite the New Kid to help the Cowboys finally defeat the Indians. He facetimes New Kid and urges him/her to come meet them and to wear cowboy clothes and bring their phone. Cartman briefly guides the New Kid on the first few stages of story mode. As the New Kid progresses through the Adventure theme to defeat the Indian kids led by Stan of Many Moons, the latter runs away and seeks help from the pirates. New Kid manages to overpower all of Stan's cards and eventually defeat him. Sci-fi The New Kid is then contacted by Cartman dressed as Awesome-O, claiming that there is a war between robots and aliens, which eventually leads to New Kid defeating Cyborg Kenny, who claims to be the "True" Phone Destroyer. Shortly in between stages The New Kid is introduced to PVP, by "Don King" Butters. Kyle contacts The New Kid and tries to warn then that they are being used by Butters and Cartman. Kyle immediately ends the call before Cartman can see him calling The New Kid. Mystical The boys find out that the New Kid has severely beaten up Kenny to the point that they have killed him, to which Sheriff Cartman shows no regard and wants the New Kid to play with the cowboys again. Kyle gets frustrated at Cartman's eagerness to trick the New Kid into phone addiction, and leaves to go back to his "Spiritual roots". Cartman feels threatened and later dresses up as Zen Cartman, tricking the New Kid to fight against the Master Ninjew and his army of gods and religious warriors. New Kid sides with Zen Cartman and manages to defeat the Master Ninjew, resulting in beating up Kyle so severely that he agrees to shut up and join Cartman again. Fantasy Butters suddenly contacts New Kid and gets them to play PVP. Sheriff Cartman interrupts Butters and tells him to change his costume, to which Butters responds by changing into Paladin Butters, and rejoices in using New Kid to kill the Wizard King and take over the throne for himself. After all of his army is defeated, Grand Wizard Cartman, hiding in Kupa Keep, challenges the New Kid to a battle. The kids cheer as Grand Wizard Cartman is defeated by New Kid. They gather and either congratulate or act dejected over The New Kid on how much money that has been spent on the game. Superheroes The New Kid is contacted by Cartman, dressed up as The Coon. He tells them about his new Legendary card and tells them to try to obtain it, as other superheores and villains are also trying to obtain it. In order to accomplish this, Wendy, as Call Girl, gives out quests to The New Kid in order to identify the oponents that are trying to obtain the card as well. Combat Overview Phone Destroyer is a card-based RPG game. The New Kid has the ability to summon units from the cards in his/her hand and the goal is to defend his/her tower and conserve his/her HP bars. Matches heavily rely on the player's deck, strategic placement and timing of cards and level of cards. The New Kid's level gives a slight advantage/disadvantage in combat. Deck building is restricted to cards from only two themes besides Neutral Cards and the average energy cost is stated. Card Themes The cards in South Park: Phone Destroyer are divided in six themes. As mentioned above, the player can only combine cards from two themes into one deck. Adding a card that does not belong to that deck will cause the game to ask the player if they would like to replace one of the current themes with the one they are trying to add. The Neutral theme is the exception to this rule. Each theme specializes in one particular thing. * Adventure Theme - Cowboys, Native Americans, and pirates. The Adventure theme focuses on dealing direct damage to enemies and boosting allies' attack power. * Sci-Fi Theme - Aliens, robots, and space warriors. The Sci-Fi theme focuses on applying negative status effects to enemies such as poison, freezing, etc. * Mystical Theme - Mythological beings and religious warriors. The Mystical theme focuses on healing and removing negative status effects from allies and energy manipulation. * Fantasy Theme - Wizards, elves, and medieval warriors. The Fantasy theme focuses on buffing the stats of player's cards with protection and health boosts and debuffing the stats of an opponent's cards. * Superheroes Theme - Superheroes and Supervillains. The Superheroes theme focuses on providing complete immunity to status effects, setting up dangerous traps on the battlefield, or using other characters to gain an advantage. * Neutral Theme - Miscellaneous characters taken from several episodes of South Park. This theme doesn't have a particular focus, as all of the cards have their own unique attributes. Card Category The cards in South Park: Phone Destroyer is divided into 6 categories as below: *Tank - Indicated by the shield symbol on the card. Tank units have very high HP, but very low damage and speed. They are very common in beginner decks. *Fighter - Indicated by the sword symbol on the card. Melee fighters serve as the backbone of most decks. They have decent HP, damage and speed. *Ranged - Indicated by the bow and arrow symbol on the card. They are very vulnerable to assassins, have low HP, low - decent damage but can start attacking units from a safe distance. They are also the only units that can target flying units such as Terrance and Pigeons. *Assassin - Indicated by the daggers symbol on the card. Assassins are small, fragile, fast and overall deadly. They have very low HP but very high damage and speed. *Spell - Indicated by the razor symbol on the card. Spells may not be present in every deck, but at a cost will boost your ability to dominate the field. When summoned, spell powers are immediately inflicted on the battlefield. *Totem - Indicated by the rook symbol on the card. Similar to Spells, they may not be present in every deck, but at a cost will boost your ability to dominate the field. When summoned, totem powers stay stationary on the battlefield, but they'll provide attacking support or boosting abilites. On the downside, the HP of totem cards will drain automatically as time passes. *Trap - Indicated by the tile symbol on the card. They are exclusive to the Superheroes Theme. Similar to Spells and Totems, they may not be present in every deck, but at a cost will boost your ability to dominate the field. When summoned, trap powers stay stationary on the battlefield, but they'll activate when an enemy character card comes across them, inflicting a negative status effect such as freezing and slowing while damaging enemies. Card Rarity The cards in South Park: Phone Destroyer is further divided into 4 rarities as below: * Common - Common cards have the highest chances to be obtained by the player from the PvE and PVP lockers, PVP packs and Free packs. They are the weakest cards at level 1 but are the easiest and least costly to upgrade and scale. Scaling as goes: LVL 4/LVL 5 Common = LVL 1 Legendary * Rare - Rare cards have slightly lower chances to be obtained from any locker or pack. However, as your PVP rank rises, your PVP packs will have guaranteed X number of rares. They cost slightly more materials to upgrade and are moderately stronger than common cards, while weaker than epic cards. * Epic - Epic cards are extremely rare but very strong at level 1. They can be obtained from lockers, PVP and free packs. However, they cost a lot to upgrade and may have a huge disadvantage in scaling to match the level and strength of the common and rare cards. * Legendary - The rarest cards of all. It all comes down to luck to come across these cards. They can appear in PVP lockers, PVP and Free packs. They are the strongest cards out there, but are the most costly to upgrade and will have a huge disadvantage in scaling to match the level and strength of the player's other cards. Legendary cards are rarely seen in the higher ranks as their stats cannot scale with their opponents' units' damage. Card Ability Some cards in South Park: Phone Destroyer will include one of the abilities as below: * Charged - An ability of any type that requires time to charge up upon summoning the unit. This can be disrupted by freezing them or with Power Bind. * Warcry - An ability of any type that takes place immediately upon summoning the unit. * Deathwish - An ability of any type that takes place immediately upon the unit's death. * Enraged - An ability of any type that takes place immediatley upon the unit's health being depleted to half. * Aura - An ability of any type that affects all units around the unit with the ability, and the unit itself if the ability's effect is positie. * Headhunter - An ability of any type that only specifically attacks the leader of a battle (i.e. The New Kid or bosses of story battles). * Flying - An ability of any type that allows the unit to fly through the battlefield. Units who are able to fly can't be attacked, as the other units are unable to reach them, however, Ranged Units, Spells, The New Kid's zap and other Flying Units are able to hurt them. * Teamwork - An ability of any type that allows the unit to obtain a benefit from other specific allies present on the battlefield. Media Images Adventure loading screen.jpg|Adventure theme loading screen. Scifi loading screen.png|Sci-fi theme loading screen. South-Park-Phone-Destroyer-Mystical.jpg|Mystical theme loading screen. Fantasy screen.png|Fantasy theme loading screen. Superheroes screen.png|Superheroes theme loading screen. Official Videos References *Official South Park: Phone Destroyer website *South Park: Phone Destroyer Ubisoft website Category:South Park: Phone Destroyer Category:Games